Sentimientos Enmascarados
by ChessTheHedgehog
Summary: [AU]Adrien Agreste es un chico inconforme con su vida,con un padre ausente,una madre desaparecida y un montón de obligaciones,aunque la única que le agrada es ser Chat Noir,uno de los héroes mas grandes de París. ¿Su más grande debilidad?Marinette,una chica de su clase,lo que no sabe es que ella es Ladybug,su compañera de lucha contra el mal a la que siempre rechaza.
1. Encuentros

**Sentimientos Enmascarados:**

 **Hola ajsbdasda este es mi primer Fic de Miraculous,la verdad amo mucho esta serie…en este fic Marinette y Adrien cambian de roles(asi que es AU) me explico, siguen teniendo las mismas personalidades e historia, vida etc. Pero en este fic Adrien está enamorado de Marinette y Marinette de Chat pareció una propuesta interesante así que decidí escribirla, en fin espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 1: Encuentros**

-¡Oh no!-exclamó una chica de cabello negro azulado bajando las escaleras rápidamente-Tengo que encontr…

Resbaló al pisar mal uno de los escalones, cerró los ojos con fuerza ya preparándose para el impacto, pero alguien la tomo de los hombros evitando su caída.

-Ma…marinette- un chico rubio, bastante más alto que ella y bien formado la sostenía con delicadeza-¿Estas bien?-sonrió forzosamente, completamente sonrojado.

-Gracias Adrien- la joven se apartó suavemente de él, sonriendo con cortesía-¡Nos vemos después!-se giró rápidamente y corrió hacia la calle frente a la escuela.

-Woaah -Nino golpeo el brazo de su amigo con picardía-¿Qué fue eso eh? Ya va siendo hora de que le digas a Marinette lo que sientes.

-¿¡Estás loco?!-Adrien se sentó en las escaleras y paso su mano ligeramente por su pelo- Marinette es…-suspiró.

-Hermosa, creativa, tierna, lista, encantadora, perfecta…-río el moreno completando la frase de su amigo.

-Exacto- se sonrió-Y yo soy tan...Ella nunca podría aceptarme-miró al suelo.

Su mejor amigo gruñó-¿¡Hablas en serio?!.Adrien Agreste…modelo famoso, amado por todas las chicas, el niño perfecto según todos. ¿Y cree que no puede conquistar a Marinette Dupain? Vamos hombre, deberías tenerte un poco de confianza e invitarla a salir por lo menos.

-Nino…-Adrien lo miró sorprendido- Su-supongo que tienes razón-se levantó del suelo- Lo haré.

-¡Asi se habla!- lo abrazó- Y ahora deberíamos ir a clase.

Fueron interrumpidos por una gran explosión que parecía haber tomado lugar cerca de la torre Eiffel…Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Adrien.

-Un akuma-pensó mientras su amigo lo jalaba para que entraran en la escuela.

-¡Adrien!-gritaba Nino insistentemente, mientras todos los demás alumnos corrían a refugiarse.

-Volveré enseguida-Adrien se soltó del agarre de Nino-Se… ¡se me olvido algo acabo de recordarlo!

-¿Eres tonto?-le riñó Nino-Es peligroso allí afuera…deja que Ladybug y Chat Noir se encarguen y después podrás ir.

-Tranquilo bro- le guiño un ojo- No tardare nada…solo entra y yo ya voy-corrió en dirección a la calle.

Mientras tanto Marinette salía rápidamente de su casa mirando el pequeño bolso rosa que tenía entre las manos.

-Oh Tikki-suspiró y sonrió nerviosamente-Lamento haberte olvidado esta mañana, soy tan torpe-

-Ya pasó Mari- dijo la pequeña Kwami desde el interior del bolso-Ahora volvamos a la escuela antes de que se te haga tarde de nuevo.

La chica asintió y cruzó la calle, pero se sorprendió al llegar a la escuela que todos se encontraban asustados y refugiados.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto a Alya que se encontraba charlando con Nino.

-Oh ¡Hola Marinette!-le saludo-Hubo algunas explosiones cerca de la torre Eiffel, aún no se sabe que fue ¡pero estoy segura de que Ladybug y Chat Noir estarán ahí!-la morena tomo su mochila-¡Por eso debo ir al lugar de la acción ahora!

-¡No!-grito Nino-Es demasiado peligroso. Aparte,no sé dónde está Adrien ¿Quieres darme una preocupación más?

-Tiene razón Alya-dijo Mari con determinación –Debemos quedarnos aquí.

-¡El deber es primero!-desobedeciendo las recomendaciones de sus amigos corrió hacia la salida del colegio.

-Yo…yo iré por ella- le dijo la pelinegra a Nino y corrió tras Alya.

Cuando la chica salió a la calle ya había perdido rastro de su amiga, ¿Dónde se habría metido? Corrió un poco más hasta que llegó a un área donde la gente se aglomeraba y la policía trataba de calmarlos a todos. Se agachó tras un arbusto.

-Tengo que transformarme…-le dijo a su bolso-Pero aquí me expondría demasiado, vamos a buscar un lugar.

Salió de su escondite en dirección hacia unas tiendas, junto a una de ellas había un callejón que parecía un lugar perfecto, pero cuando se disponía a esconderse un grito la alertó.

-¡Mi nombre es Miss Gigantic!-gritó una voz enojada-¡Todo Paris aprenderá que no debe despreciar el talento cuando lo ve!

La chica a la cual pertenecía la voz aumento su tamaño, incluso llegando a superar el de la torre Eiffel. Los transeúntes corrieron asustados, y el pánico se propago por todo el lugar.

Marinette reconoció a la muchacha, su nombre era Adelaide y era una concursante de France Next Top Model, un reality que estaba tomando fuerza en los últimos meses,después,recordó que la chica había sido eliminada debido a que, según los jueces no tenía la estatura para ser una modelo.

Los pensamientos de Marinette fueron interrumpidos por un grito de advertencia, la akumatizada estaba lanzando cosas por todas partes, y un enorme pedazo de roca se dirigía hacia ella.

Con agilidad se apartó rápidamente, y la roca golpeo la tienda quedando está destrozada, y Marinette en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

-Eso estuvo cerca-se incorporó con dificultad-¿A que si Tik…?

Alguien la había tomado de la cintura, llevándosela por encima de los tejados a una velocidad impresionante, la chica sintió algo de mareo, era raro tener esta perspectiva sin tener el traje de Ladybug.

-Valla, segunda vez que soy rescatada hoy- dijo con ironía, pero enmudeció al ver quien la estaba llevando.

\- Purr-incesa- Chat Noir la dejo delicadamente sobre una terraza-¿Todo bien?

-Cha-cha-chat- Marinette se veía claramente afectada y estaba supremamente sonrojada-Gra…gra…

-No tienes por qué agradecerme- el héroe tomo su mano y la beso, mirándola profundamente a los ojos- Ahora tengo una situación que arreglar.-se dispuso a saltar hacia abajo- Ten mucho cuidado Mari-sonrió y se alejó del lugar dirigiéndose hacia la muchacha akumatizada.

-Cre…creo que jamás me volveré a lavar esta mano Tikki-la Kwami salió del bolso de Marinette.-Me llamo Mari… ¿viste eso?-dio un largo suspiro.

-Si Marinette, pero ahora Chat Noir necesita a Ladybug.

-Es cierto- río la ojiazul y miro que no hubiera nadie alrededor- ¡Tikki!¡Transfórmame!

Tikki fue absorbida por los aretes de Marinette, cuando la transformación termino Ladybug uso su yoyo para ir hacia donde estaba Chat Noir.

Mientras tanto el héroe gatuno se encontraba tratando de golpear a la enorme chica con su bastón, pero era demasiado difícil hacerlo solo. Una mano gigante lo golpeó con fuerza y lo hizo caer en una de las vigas de la torre Eiffel.

-¡Que patético!- rió la chica akumatizada y una voz en su cabeza le habló.

-Es tu momento de tomar el Miraculous de Chat Noir-la voz era profunda y gruesa-Es su anillo, cuando lo hayas tomado ya no tendrá ninguna posibilidad contra ti, y todo Paris y Francia se arrodillaran ante ti.

-Como ordene Hawkmoth- Adelaide se acercó hacia Chat, pero una cuerda con un yoyo rodeo su mano y la apartó bruscamente.

-No tan rápido-Ladybug salto hasta ponerse frente a la torre Eiffel- Si quieres tomar ese anillo deberás pasar encima mío primero.

-No será tan difícil, bicho- dijo la gigante con odio y corrió para abalanzarse sobre la chica de rojo, ella la esquivo rápidamente haciendo que la villana cayera sobre la torre Eiffel, destrozándola y mandando a Chat Noir por los aires.

-¡Chat!-Ladybug uso su yoyo para atrapar al héroe gatuno antes de que tocara el suelo, y lo atrajo hacia si, y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Estas bien gato tonto?-lo miro con preocupación y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el muchacho estaba algo herido pero al instante se levantó para volver a la acción.

-Estoy más que perfecto-dijo con orgullo-Llegas tarde, pero no importa, vamos a terminar con esto.

Ambos héroes corrieron hacia donde estaba la gigante akumatizada, se encontraba algo aturdida debido al impacto, pero aún le quedaban fuerzas.

-¡Malditos!-trató de levantarse torpemente-¡Tomare sus miraculous y ustedes serán aplastados!- tomo un auto y lo lanzo hacia Ladybug y Chatnoir.

Ambos esquivaron el ataque, Chat Noir golpeo a Adelaide en un ojo, mientras Ladybug intentaba hacerla tropezar de nuevo con su yoyo.

-Bien,es hora.¡Lucky Charm!-Ladybug usó su poder especial,y en sus manos apareció una manta enorme.

-¿Qué rayos vamos a hacer con una manta?-gritó Chat Noir esquivando los ataques y golpeando a la chica lo más que podía.

Ladybug miro a su alrededor,miró a Chat,la cabeza de Adelaide,su yoyo y el suelo.. Ya tenía un plan.

-¡Chat! ¡A mi señal!- se preparó para saltar con la manta en la mano-¡Ahora!.

-¡¿Qué!?-exclamo el héroe confundido.

Ladybug saltó hacia un tejado y después a la cabeza de Adelaide,Chat Noir golpeo a la gigante en el cuello haciendo que se desestabilizara, la heroína de rojo lanzo la manta sobre la gigante y la rodeo con su yoyo, cubriéndola totalmente.

-¡Cataclismo!-le dijo Lady a su compañero-¡Rápido!

-¡Cataclismo!-gritó Chat elevando su mano, y la puso en la porción de acera donde se encontraba la gigante, esta se rompió y la akumatizada cayó al suelo revolcándose, y recuperando su tamaño actual.

-Te tengo-Ladybug tomó un brazalete que la chica tenía en su tobillo y lo rompió, liberando al Akuma.

-Adiós pequeña mariposa-dijo una vez que libero al Akuma,y de su yoyo salió una mariposa blanca e inofensiva.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todo volvió a la normalidad,incluido a Adelaide que estaba bastante confundida.

-Yo…eh- Ladybug le entrego su brazalete y le sonrio- ¡Lo siento tanto!- la chica salió corriendo perdiéndose entre la gente.

-Bien hecho bicho-Chat Noir se acercó a su compañera y ambos chocaron puños.

La chica rio avergonzada-Tu no lo hiciste nada mal- lo miró tiernamente y sin pensarlo se lanzó y le dió un abrazo.

-¿Ladybug?-Chat se apartó un poco confundido.

-¡Ah! Lo-lo siento -estaba totalmente nerviosa y descontrolada-Fué…la emoción.

Beep Bepp, el ruido de sus Miraculous interrumpió, para el consuelo de la chica.

-No hay problema Bichito - dijo Chat Noir-¡ _Au revoir!_ ¡Hasta el siguiente Akuma!-desapareció a través de la ciudad.

-Adiós…-dijo Ladybug con tristeza…aunque ya nadie la escuchara.

-Ladybug se comporta bastante extraño ¿verdad?- un Kwami con la boca llena comía queso mientras su portador se encontraba acostado y pensativo.

-¿Extraño?-exclamó-Ay Plagg,tú no sabes nada de humanos, ¡y aparta ese queso apestoso de mí!.

-Okey…tonto-refunfuño el Kwami.

-Me pregunto si Marinette llegó a salvo a su casa-suspiró y dio una vuelta sobre su cama-Mañana será el día…le pediré que salga conmigo.

-Estoy seguro de que se reirá en tu cara- bromeo Plagg.

-Callate-volvió a suspirar-…y… ¿Si la invito a salir como Chat Noir?

-Mala idea- el kwami se puso en la cara de Adrien- Sera mejor que empieces a reunir fuerzas desde ya.

-Sé que puedo hacerlo- se dijo Adrien a si mismo- Marinette será mía algún dia.


	2. ¿Solo amigos?

**Sentimientos Enmascarados**

 **LoL estoy bien inspirada con esta historia, así que probablemente se actualice rápido (por ahora).Disfruten este capítulo: D**

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Solo amigos?**

Adrien salió de su limusina, y bostezó ligeramente. No había podido dormir en casi toda la noche pensando en cómo invitar a Marinette a salir.Y los comentarios de su Kwami no lo ayudaban para nada.

Se dirigió al salón ya que la primera clase estaba a punto de empezar, vio a Nino hablando con Alya y Marinette, una gran oportunidad.

-Llego la hora Adrien, tú puedes hacerlo-se dijo mentalmente, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar chocó contra alguien.

-¡Adrininkis!-una chica rubia y de piel ligeramente morena puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un pegajoso beso en la mejilla, cosa que molesto al muchacho.

-Eh…Buen dia Chloé-Adrien no era capaz de ser grosero con ella, después de todo era su amiga de la infancia. Tratando de liberarse de Chloé miro hacia el interior del aula, Nino al verlo se río y Marinette le dedicó una sonrisa que lo hizo suspirar.

-¿A quién miras tanto?-Chloé lo soltó enojada.-Tu solo deberías tener ojos para mí.

-Chloé…por favor-rodó los ojos. La chica volteo hacia atrás.

-¡Ah! ¿A Marinette?-gruñó-¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que esa estúpida panadera no es para ti?

-No llames a Marinette así- riñó Adrien pero aun con voz calmada-Ella no te ha hecho nada.

-Ay, mi pobre Adrien-le apretó las mejillas-Eres tan ingenuo, pero algún día te darás cuenta que esa Marinette oculta algo y no es lo que todos creen

-¿Qué?

-Nada cariño- Chloé le lanzo un beso y se dio la vuelta para entrar- Hablaremos más tarde.

Adrien dio un largo resoplo-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- ingreso y se sentó en su silla, saludó a Nino y se quedó mirando a Marinette por un largo rato. Observando sus grandes ojos azules y sus pobladas pestañas rizadas, sus pequeñas y casi imperceptibles pecas, sus carnosos labios…

-Hola Adrien- la voz de la chica lo saco de sus fantasías.

-Mari…-carraspeó sintiéndose avergonzado-¿Cómo está todo?

-Genial-la chica le sonrió-Pero veo que no para ti, Chloé puede ser muy insistente.

-Si-interrumpió Alya-Si yo fuera tu hace mucho tiempo que la habría mandado a la…

-Buenos días- Madame Bustier colocó sus libros en el escritorio- Tomen asiento y hagan silencio, vamos a empezar el día.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban muy pendientes ya que muy pronto habría un examen, pero dos chicos parecían estar en otro mundo.

Marinette se encontraba reproduciendo el recuerdo de Chat Noir salvándola una y otra vez, aún no podía creerlo, muy pocas veces se había encontrado con Chat estando ella en su forma civil, una de ellas fue cuando Nathaniel fue akumatizado,aunque eso había ocurrido ya hace tiempo atrás.

¿Cuántos años tendrá Chat Noir? Se preguntó ¿Tendrá su edad?, ¿Y si estudia en esta misma escuela? ¿Y si lo conoce sin la máscara?

-Imposible, ya me habría dado cuenta.-de lo que no se dio cuenta la pelinegra fue que dijo esto en voz alta, llamando la atención de la gente de alrededor.

-¿Qué?-Alya la miro confundida.

-Na-nada…-Río nerviosa-Dije que…es imposible que…que mis padres se hayan dado cuenta que casi llego tarde otra vez.

-Mmm…- su amiga la miro pensativa, aún no convencida totalmente.

Mientras tanto Adrien estaba totalmente eclipsado en escribir el nombre de Marinette una y otra vez. Cosa que su compañero de asiento notó.

-Adrien-le susurró-Te recuerdo que se sienta atrás tuyo y puede ver perfectamente lo que haces.

-Es cierto- arrancó la hoja- Es que estoy algo ansioso.

-¿La invitaras a salir?

-Sí, le pediré que vallamos al cine después de clases.- tragó saliva- Espero que acepte.

-No veo porque no lo haga-Nino se acercó algo más a el- Estaré cerca por si necesitas ayuda.

-Nino y Adrien- la maestra se giró enojada-Espero que estén hablando de algo que tenga que ver con la clase o tendré que pedirles que salgan.

-Lo siento-dijeron ambos casi al mismo tiempo.

En el descanso Alya y Marinette se encontraban sentadas en una banca, ambas reían animadamente mientras Alya le mostraba algo en el teléfono a Marinette.

-¿Entonces crees que estas a punto de descubrir la identidad de Ladybug?-la azabache tragó saliva.

-Eso creo- sonrió la morena- Ya sabes que es algo difícil, pero estoy segura de que tengo pistas concluyentes.

-Aja-Marinette sabía que su amiga era demasiado impulsiva y que era poco probable que fuera verdad, pero de todos modos si eso la hacía feliz…

-Oye… ¿Y no te interesa saber quién es Chat Noir?

-Claro- Alya se sorprendió por la pregunta –Pero mi blog está más dedicado a Ladybug que a el-hizo una pequeña pausa-Además, una vez que sepa la identidad de Ladybug tendré aún más cosas que me lleven hacia la identidad de Chat Noir, por lo cual mi prioridad por ahora es ella.

-Ya veo- la ojiazul la miro pensativa- Oh Alya…si tan solo supieras que nosotros tampoco sabemos quiénes somos tras la máscara-pensó y suspiro con tristeza.

Unos chicos estaban escondidos detrás de una columna, espiando a las dos amigas y esperando el momento perfecto para atacar.

-Vamos, es ahora o nunca- dijo Nino eufóricamente.

-Okey yo puedo, yo puedo, solo tengo que ser yo mismo.

Ambos muchachos se acercaron a la banca y preguntaron si podían unirse a la conversación. A lo que Alya y Marinette no se negaron.

-Adrien-le dijo Marinette al rubio-He visto que tienes un gran talento modelando, y la verdad que admiro mucho a tu padre, espero algún día poder ser como él.

Adrien paso su mano por su cabello-Pues, aunque modelar no sea algo que me guste mucho-se ruborizó un poco-Te agradezco.

Nino le dio un codazo a Adrien y movió la cabeza en dirección a Marinette, cosa que Alya notó.

-Ummm-Adrien titubeo un poco-¿Marinette podría hablar contigo un segundo?-se apartó de Alya y Nino.

-Seguro-respondió la chica algo confundida e imitando el mismo gesto.

Mientras que hablaban Nino y Alya continuaban en la banca,Alya miro inquisitivamente a Nino.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?-pregunto la morena.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Nino pretendió que no sabía absolutamente nada.

-Nino no te hagas el tonto- alzo ligeramente el tono de la voz- He notado como Adrien mira a mi Marinette-sonrió pícaramente-¿Qué le sucede? ¿Acaso a Adrien le gusta?

-Tú no tienes por qué meterte en esas cosas Alya-respondió cortante.

-Awww ¡lo sabía!- la chica se acercó más a él, poniéndolo con los pelos de punta-Yo podría ayudar-dijo con voz seductora.

-No-no veo en que podrías ayudar tú- No podía dejar de contemplar sus ojos color miel.

-Dime tu-le sonrió de nuevo.

Cerca de ellos Adrien intentaba tomar fuerzas y prepararse para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Y bien Marinette-miro al suelo-Me preguntaba si querrías ir al cine…esta tarde.

Marinette se sorprendió, ¿acaso Adrien Agreste la estaba invitando a una cita? No,Adrien y ella eran solo amigos, seguramente solo querría salir a charlar un rato y pasarla bien. Como los amigos que eran, era imposible que el modelo se fijara en ella de esa forma.

-Seguro que si- sonrió- ¡Vamos a decirle a Alya y Nino!

Adrien se quedó estupefacto. ¿Alya y Nino?

-Pues…veras es que yo-yo quería que-balbucéo Adrien incapaz de manifestarse. Pero la muchacha ya se dirigía hacia sus amigos.

-Ups-una voz salió de la mochila de Adrien-Creo que estas en la friendzone.

-Silencio Plagg-susurró-Igual algo es algo-camino hacia donde estaban los demás.

-¡Nos vemos a las 7 en el cine entonces!- Marinette ya se iba –Tengo algo que hacer antes de la última clase.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste Adrien?-el rubio se encontraba en su habitación, hablando por teléfono con Nino-¿Por qué iremos Alya y yo también?

-Supongo que Marinette concluyo que la invitaba a una salida grupal-se tiró sobre su cama- Debí habérselo aclarado.

-Ya no importa- Nino sonó pensativo-Te ayudaré en esa cita.

-También esta Alya… ¿Lo olvidas?

-Estoy seguro de que no tendrá problema en ayudar.

Adrien se levantó de un brinco- ¿¡No le habrás dicho algo a Alya o si?!

-Esto… ¡por supuesto que no!¡Buenonosvemosmastardeadios!- Nino colgó la llamada y Adrien resopló.

-Genial-miró por la ventana.

-Dame queso niño-Plagg salió de su mochila-Y deja de pensar en boberías.

-No son boberías- miro con enojo a su Kwami-Se trata de Marinette y que por fin conseguí una cita.

-Técnicamente no es una cita pero no me importan tus relaciones amorosas. ¡Quiero queso!

-Está bien, está bien-se resignó-Iré a conseguirte un poco.

Ladybug y ChatNoir habían derrotado a otro Akuma de Hawkmoth, y se encontraban charlando, sobre un tejado cercano a panadería de los Dupain-cheng aprovechando el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

Ladybug estaba recostada sobre Chat Noir,a este no le importaba, después de todo la heroína era una de sus mejores amigas, a pesar de que estaba consciente de que a ella le interesaba ser más que su amiga.

-Chat-la chica se levantó-No te parece que las cosas serían más fáciles si… ¿supiéramos nuestras identidades?

-No lo sé…-la pregunta le extraño-Aun así es demasiado peligroso para ambos.

-Si,pero quizá algún dia podam…-de nuevo el sonido de los miraculous los interrumpia.

-Se acaba tu tiempo Lady-Chat le guiño un ojo-Corre antes de que descubra quien eres.

-No me molestaría-dijo ella coquetamente y lanzo su yoyo hacia un poste de luz, pero se distrajo y al saltar se estrelló contra este.

-Uhh…-exclamo Chat-¿Estas bien?

-¡Si!-la chica se tambaleo un poco -¡Adiós!-desapareció brincando por los tejados.

El héroe a su vez se des transformó en un callejón, donde su Kwami se quejó de hambre como era usual.

-Plagg-el muchacho sostuvo a su Kwami entre sus manos-¿Crees que debería decirle a Ladybug quién soy?

-Mira chico-gruñó la pequeña criatura-Lo único que sé es que es hora de tu "cita"-enfatizo la palabra haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-¡Es cierto!-salió del callejón-Ocúltate Plagg

Cuando el chico llego al cine Alya y Nino se encontraban allí. Los saludo con la mano y miro alrededor ¿Dónde está Marinette?

-¡Lamento la tardanza!-la pelinegra apareció corriendo, tenía su cabello corto suelto y tenía un sencillo vestido color rosa con la chaqueta negra que siempre usaba. La mandíbula de Adrien se abrió casi automáticamente, provocando la risa en Alya, Nino golpeándolo con disimulo y la total indiferencia de Marinette frente a este hecho.

-Te vez muy linda Marinette-le dijo el rubio mirándola coquetamente. Marinette arqueó una ceja y agradeció con una sonrisa. A veces Adrien actuaba mucho como su Chat Noir ¡Espera! ¿Que acababa de pensar?

-Bueno,que estamos esperando-dijo Alya.

Todos entraron esperando pasar una agradable noche de Viernes entre amigos,lo que no sabían era que iba a ser todo totalmente diferente a como se esperaban

 **Wuuuu hasta el próximo capítulo! :D**


	3. Memorias de un Felino

**Sentimientos Enmascarados**

 **Capítulo 3: Memorias de un felino**

-¡Hey es por aquí!-llamó Alya al encontrar los asientos que debían ocupar en la sala de se sentó al lado de Nino, mientras que Marinette ocupo el puesto al lado de la morena, y por supuesto, Adrien se sentó al lado de la muchacha de ojos azules.

-Está todo listo- Nino le guiñó un ojo a Alya- Comienza el plan.

La chica respondió riendo maliciosamente y le susurro algo al oído; lo cual Marinette notó.

-Psst Adrien- se acercó al rubio-Mira a esos dos, ¡se ven tan bien juntos!-Adrien río nerviosamente y asintió con la cabeza.

Lo que no sabían era que sus amigos comentaban lo mismo acerca de ellos.

La película en su mayoría transcurrió con normalidad, después de todo las salas de cine son lugares tranquilos, (o eso pensaba Marinette). Adrien intentaba acercarse a ella lo más posible, cosa que pasó desapercibida para ella y que le causo un sufrimiento al pobre chico.

Nino y Alya se encontraban atentos a la película, por un momento se olvidaron de su tarea de cupidos.

-Alya mira- susurro Nino, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Marinette y Adrien.

-No puedo creerlo-

Marinette se encontraba recostada sobre el hombro de Adrien, emitiendo pequeños ronquidos, este a su vez también dormía plácidamente con su cabeza sobre la de la chica. El trabajo de un superhéroe podía ser extenuante a veces.

-Se ven muy tiernos- la morena sonrió irónicamente y golpeo la mejilla de Marinette ligeramente, causándole un sobresalto y que golpeara a Adrien, despertándolo.-Que hermoso efecto dominó-Bromeó Alya. Nino no podía contener su risa, lógicamente a las demás personas en la sala no les agradó mucho.

-Qu…que-Marinette aún estaba algo somnolienta-Lo siento Adrien-dijo entre bostezos-debí haberte incomodado.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Adrien, estaba que hervía literalmente, de no ser por la luz oscura se hubiera notado a kilómetros de distancia que su cara estaba más roja que un tomate, y lo peor de todo, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

Era lo máximo que Adrien se había acercado jamás a una chica que le gustara, no tenía mucha experiencia con esas cosas.

-No…no…-evitaba mirar a Marinette a los ojos-Yo…

-Vaya hermano-Intervino Nino tratando de rescatar a su amigo- ¿Porque estas tan cansado?

-Eh,ya sabes,modelar,clases de piano,chino,esgrima,la escuela y todo eso…-al menos era bueno inventándole excusas a Nino.

-Yo solo me quede muy tarde ayer terminando un diseño- dijo Marinette al ver que Alya seguramente le haría la misma pregunta.

Después de la función, todos salieron. Adrien y Marinette hablaban con fluidez, para sorpresa de Nino y deleite de Alya,la situación se había convertido rápidamente en algo personal para ella, nada le encantaría más que ver a su mejor amiga con un chico que realmente valiera la pena, o con el que al menos tuviera posibilidades.

Si, hace poco Alya se había enterado de los sentimientos de Marinette hacia Chat Noir, por supuesto que le había parecido una locura, y no porque Chat Noir no pudiera fijarse en su amiga, sino porque los superhéroes no tenían tiempo para eso ¿O sí? De todas formas, era un amor poco probable, uno que rayaba los límites de lo platónico.

Los cuatro jóvenes decidieron ir a un restaurant que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras del cine, aún estaba temprano y aunque habían consumido una gran cantidad de palomitas, Alya y Nino no se iban a rendir hasta lograr su objetivo.

Entraron al lugar y tomaron asiento, ordenaron poca comida, pero el sitio era agradable y económico. Después de un rato Alya golpeo a Nino bajo la mesa e hizo un ademán indicando la salida.

La muchacha carraspeó y se levantó de la mesa-Se me olvidaba que…debo ir a comprar algunas cosas, para mi madre.-guiño el ojo sutilmente a Nino.

-Gracias por recordarme Alya que necesito-se quedó pensativo por un momento-¡Papel!-se levantó de la mesa también-Volvemos enseguida.

-Pero ¿no es muy tarde pa…-antes de que Marinette pudiera terminar la oración, ya se habían ido.-Bien, supongo que somos tu y yo Adrien-le sonrió dulcemente.

-Contrólate chico- se escuchó una vocecilla gruñona proveniente de la chaqueta del rubio.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada-tosió un poco-Entonces, ¿Te gusta diseñar?-trato de sonar lo más natural posible.

-Así es- Marinette puso las manos en la mesa-Como te dije, mi sueño es tener mi propia industria y ser una gigante de la moda en Paris, y en el mundo si es posible- su mirada era soñadora y aspiraba a grandes cosas.

Adrien recordó cuando conoció a Marinette, el día en que decidió desafiar a su padre e ir a la escuela, estaba emocionado, conocería nuevas personas, en un entorno totalmente distinto al que estaba acostumbrado; pero también estaba aterrado.

La única persona a la que conocía era Chloé, y nunca se imaginó que vería a su inocente amiga de la infancia colocar un chicle en uno de los asientos, y aun peor, humillando a casi cada persona que se le cruzara.

Recordó el rostro de Marinette cuando lo vio tratando de quitar el chicle, era una mezcla entre rabia y decepción.-Por supuesto, eres amigo de Chloé-dijo despectivamente y lo aparto, para después colocar una servilleta sobre el chicle y sentarse, ignorando completamente el intento de Adrien de explicar el malentendido.

Y en ese momento Adrien se sintió más asustado que nunca, ya había llamado mucho la atención(cosa que odiaba completamente),ahora peor, que su intento por hacer amigos había fallado totalmente. O eso creía hasta que Nino le brindó su apoyo.

A la salida de la escuela estaba lloviendo a cántaros, al cruzar la entrada la vió, parada mirando hacia el cielo. Adrien titubeo, pero le tendió su sombrilla, después de todo era una buena manera de hacer las paces.

La chica también dudo, lo miro expectante con sus grandes ojos azules, se decidió a tomar lo que él le ofrecía, sus dedos se rozaron por un segundo. Marinette lo había mirado fijamente de nuevo, esta vez no con rabia, si no con detenimiento, como esperando el siguiente movimiento; en ese momento que pareció eterno un rayo cruzo el cielo; de repente la sombrilla se cerró sobre Marinette, causando una explosión de risa en Adrien.

Nunca había reído tanto en su vida, era una sensación totalmente nueva para él, y se intensifico más al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la muchacha.

-Nos vemos mañana-se despidió a la vez que bajaba las escaleras, con una expresión alegre que se no se borraba de su rostro.

-Vaya vaya-Plagg salió de su mochila- Primero día y ya con novia- canturreo

-No seas tonto-una sonrisa boba se le dibujo-Es solo una amiga.

Una amiga que sería la chica de sus sueños, y quizá de sus pesadillas también.

-¿Adrien?- llamó Marinette, devolviéndolo al presente.

-Perdona-sonrió-Es que me acorde de un buen momento.

-Descuida- la chica puso su mano sobre la de él, en señal de comprensión. Aunque no sabía mucho del pasado de Adrien conocía lo que había pasado en su familia, y eso le causaba pesar, aunque ignoraba que el recuerdo de Adrien poco tenía que ver con eso.

En el mismo restaurant, un muchacho alto de ojos azules y cabello castaño esperaba en una mesa, mirando su reloj constantemente y rechazando con enfado a los meseros que le ofrecían comida y demás.

Instantes después una chica de cabello rizado entro sonoramente, respiraba pesadamente y se veía como si hubiera corrido, se dirigió a la mesa del muchacho con rapidez.

-Hey-sonrió, tratando de recuperar el aire-Lamento la tardanza-

-¡Llegas 1 hora tarde!-reclamo el chico.

-Lo lamento-tomo asiento-Pero ya sabes que…

-¡Basta Gabrielle!-se levantó bruscamente, llamando la atención de casi todos los comensales-Es nuestro aniversario-bajo un poco la voz-Ya es malo que me hagas esto todo el tiempo, pero ¿Hoy?

-Alex cariño- la chica trato de calmarlo- Fue un accidente, de verdad, se me olvido…

-¡Se te olvido!¡Ah!-golpeo la mesa, para después soltar un largo suspiro-Mira, no sé si esto pueda funcionar- salió del restaurante, dejando a la muchacha sola.

-Alex…

Marinette miraba de reojo la situación, con todos sus sentidos alerta –Oh oh…-posible akuma a la vista, pensó.

-No puedo creer que le importe tan poco a Gabrielle- el castaño, cabizbajo caminaba lentamente observando una pequeña caja con un anillo. Objeto que se metió al bolsillo-¿Acaso soy tanta basura?

En ese momento una polilla se acercaba volando sutilmente hacia él, entrando en la cajita. El chico cerró los ojos fuertemente…y escucho como una voz se apoderaba de su mente.

-Mi nombre es Hawkmoth-la voz era gruesa y oscura-…y el tuyo será Obliviator, sé que estás cansado de que todos se olviden de ti ¿Duro verdad?, pero no te preocupes, pronto no serás el único al que dejan a un lado. Pero a cambio necesito algo.

-Como ordene Hawkmoth- una sonrisa macabra y un aura oscura lo envolvieron, transformándolo.

-Pobre- exclamó Marinette- Debe ser duro terminar una relación de esa manera.

-Bastante…-Adrien bebió un sorbo de su jugo, pensativo, rogando para que un Akuma no hubiera llegado hasta el chico.

-Alya y Nino tardan bastante- Marinette puso una mueca juguetona- Me pregunto que estarán haciendo.

De repente algo capto la atención de todos, las ventanas del restaurant quebrándose. Las personas que se encontraban cerca se arrojaron al suelo para evitar ser alcanzados por los proyectiles de vidrio. Una figura rodeada de un aura azul; al parecer levitando, entró altivamente.

-Mi nombre es Obliviator-alzo la voz-¡Nunca más volverán a recordar lo que es importante!- empezó a lanzar rayos azules por todo el lugar, la gente terminaba confusa, preguntándose qué hacían allí y quienes eran.

-Marinette, ocúltate-Adrien le indico un hueco bajo la mesa- Voy por ayuda, no te muevas.

El rubio corrió hacia el baño sin que nadie se diera cuenta y cerro con llave, para evitar posibles inconvenientes.

-¿Plagg?-llamó-¿Dónde rayos te has metido?

-¿Trabajos a esta hora?-gruño el Kwami-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Queso?

-Aunque tuviera queso seguiría siendo más inteligente que tu- le dijo Adrien-¡Plagg!¡Transfórmame!

Salió por la pequeña ventana del baño, subió al tejado y después salto hacia el interior del restaurante a través de las ventanas rotas.

-Lamento decirte que tendrás que olvidarte de todo esto ahora mismo-guiño el ojo, dirigiéndose hacia el villano-Un gusto, Chat Noir.

-Estúpido estorbo- maldijo Obliviator-Prepárate para borrar tu identidad gato-lanzo diversos rayos hacia él, pero Chat los esquivó saltando hacia unas mesas, cayendo cerca de donde estaba, rápidamente hecho una mirada hacia donde se supone debía estar Marinette, pero no la hallo.

-Rayos-dijo en voz baja y se levantó, colocándose al frente del Akumatizado-¿Es todo lo que tienes?

-No empieces lo bueno sin mi _chaton_ -detrás de él Ladybug entraba en escena.

Ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo, cada uno como podía. El villano mando un rayo a Ladybug, la heroína salto cayendo aparatosamente sobre una mesa, pero evitando el ataque.

-¡Cuidado Chat!-advirtió Ladybug al ver que su compañero se abalanzaba sobre Obliviator, el villano ya había preparado un ataque y para Chat Noir fue imposible esquivarlo.

-Parece que el gatito ahora es un gato perdido, que lástima-lanzo una carcajada maligna-Nos vemos bicho, tengo una Gabrielle a quien borrar.

-Ni en tus mejores memorias-Ladybug uso su yoyo, para tomarlo de los tobillos y hacerlo girar hacia la barra del restaurante. De un salto estuvo al lado de Chat Noir, que estaba en el piso algo desorientado,

-¿Chat?¿¡Chat!?-le sacudió un poco -¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Una especie de cosplayer o qué? ¿¡Espera?!¿Porque tengo un traje de gato?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones-Ladybug lo tomo de la muñeca y corrió con el hacia donde se encontraba Obliviator, que había salido ya y se encontraba propagando el caos no muy lejos. Aunque en el fondo le dolía que Chat se olvidara de ella tenía que liberar el Akuma y controlar sus propios sentimientos.

-¡Oye!-grito Chat Noir-¡Esto es secuestro!

-Obliviator…-La heroína apretó los dientes con furia, pero después respiró profundamente. Tener los mismos sentimientos que el Akuma no le iba a ayudar mucho-Ya llego la hora de parar esto ¡Lucky Charm!

En sus manos apareció una sombrilla ¿de qué le podría servir? Observó su alrededor, ya tenía un plan.

-¡Chat!-al mismo tiempo uso la sombrilla para bloquear los ataques del villano. Entornó los ojos al recordar que Chat no sabía quién era-¡Tu!-le era difícil hablar mientras saltaba y esquivaba-¡Escúchame!

-Oye…no tengo idea de que está pasando- el héroe estaba acurrucado debajo de un banco-Pero no me gusta.

-Confia en ti- por poco un rayo del akuma la alcanza- Sé que ahí adentro esta tu Chat Noir, sigue tu instinto.

Era hora de arriesgar para Ladybug, mando la sombrilla lejos y en un momento de descuido golpeó al villano, instantáneamente un objeto voló de su bolsillo.

-¡Sigue las voces que hay en ti!

-¡Cataclismo!- Chat Noir puso su mano en el objeto que cayó, el Akuma salió de él.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!

-Adiós pequeño Akuma-Ladybug ya había purificado a la mariposa, dejándola volar.

-Oye Chat-se acercó al chico, con rostro de preocupación-Lo hiciste muy bien.

-Gracias desconocida.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todo volvió a la normalidad, las personas recuperaron su memoria, el restaurante volvió a la normalidad y el muchacho perdió su forma de villano.

-Ten- Ladybug le entrego la caja amablemente- Creo que tienes algo que hacer-le guiño un ojo. El chico sonrió, asintió y corrió hacia el restaurante.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-Chat Noir se tocaba la cabeza, no recuerdo la pelea.

-Tranquilo Gatito- le respondió Ladybug en un tono seductor-Lo importante es que lo logramos. Juntos

-¡Mari tienes que ver esto!-la aludida se encontraba en la entrada del restaurante, Alya venia corriendo, con celular en mano y Nino detrás-¡Esto fue genial! No puedo creer que Chat haya olvidado todo.

\- Al final salvaron el dia-dijo Marinette entusiasta.

-¿Y Adrien?-pregunto Nino.

-Es cierto- Marinette miro hacia el interior del restaurante-Desapareció hace un buen rato, me pregunto qué le paso- de pronto lo vio, caminando hacia ellos.

-Lo lamento- se excusó- Alguien me encerró en el baño, supongo que por seguridad.

-Valla noche- suspiró Nino- Vamos a casa ya.

Camino a la estación del metro Alya no paraba de hablar sobre lo increíble que iba a ser ese video en su Ladyblog, Nino se sintió satisfecho acerca de cómo resulto su plan.

Todos tomaron caminos distintos, Marinette se despidió de Adrien con un fuerte abrazo, no supo porque. Pero sus ojos verdes tenían algo cálido y extrañamente familiar.

-¿Sabes que es raro Tikki?-Marinette se encontraba en su terraza, le agradaba ver las estrellas, sobretodo en esa noche cuando el cielo estaba repleto de ellas. Le daban inspiración, y un buen lugar para pensar.

-¿Qué?-la Kwami abrazaba como podía la cara de su portadora.

-Chat Noir…se olvidó de mi…eso significa que ¿Soy importante?-miró al cielo con ilusión, sonrojándose un poco.

-Es probable- la criatura roja revoloteo un poco alrededor de Marinette- Eres su compañera, no son nada el uno sin el otro.

-Ay Chat Noir…-suspiró amargamente-Espero que algún día te fijes en mí, con o sin máscara.

-Si el día debe llegar…llegara-dijo Tikki-Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal tu noche? Adrien es un chico muy dulce, y te divertiste, con todo y Akuma.

-Así es-rio Marinette- Adrien es muy bueno…-cerro un poco los ojos-Diré algo un poco loco pero, si Chat Noir no existiera quizá vería a Adrien de otra manera.

 _Quizá_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo: D,la verdad soy un desastre narrando escenas de batalla e inventando Akumas y todo eso, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias a Princess Viris Potter y a por comentar! ;) me inspiran a escribir aún más.**_

 _ **Nos leemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **-Chess**_


End file.
